Here We Go
by SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe
Summary: Elliot has one daughter,Rachel, and his wife left him without so much as a goodbye three years ago, Olivia and him are friends now but will it be more? better than summary! Final chapter up!
1. Frienship and Lonliness

"Hey Dad , since you have to retile the kitchen can I call someone to help me on this huge health academy project?"Rachel asked her father Elliot Stabler.For the past three years it has just been the two of them. Since her mother left without so much as a goodbye, her father hasn't been working such long hours and has been trying to spend more time with her.

From the kitchen she heard him yell,"Yea I would like to help you but it doesnt look like this is going to be finished anytime soon."

"Its fine Dad Im just as anxious as you are to get the kitchen finished anyway," She replied.

She went into the living room and grabbed the phone form the hook. She dialed the number that was all too familiar to her. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Benson"

"Hey it's Rachel "

"Oh hey ...is something wrong?Is everything ok?"Olivia asked suddenly worried.

"Calm down everything is fine I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and help me with my health academy project.Normally I would ask dad to help me but he is busy retiling the kitchen"

"Oh Its no problem I'll be over in ten I've just got to finish picking up the house."

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you.If you were busy I can do the project myself."

"You did'nt interrupt anything I was just finishing up anyway.Plus I haven't seen you in awhile its a good excuse to make up for lost time."

"Well if your sure"

"I am I'll see you in awhile."

When she hung up the phone she went to her room to gather the supplies that were needed in order to finish the project. She set everything up on small table in the living room.Just as she was finishing setting up her father walked in. "So who did you call?"

"'Liv"

"I don't know why that surprises me but I figured you would have Tiffany."

"Under normal circumstances I would have but I really have to get this project done, plus Livs just as fun to hangout with as all my friends but she has the extra education that comes with being older."

"Ahhh now I see"

"Yep, what can I -"She was cut off by the buzzing sound that let her know someone was at the front of the building.Rachel quickly ran toward the monitor on the wall and pressed the button that allowed the two to communicate.

"Live is that you?"

"Yea let me up its freezing out "she joked.

A few moments later Olivia was greeted at the door by Rachel. "Hey Rach so whats this project about anyway?"

"Well we had to research a different religion and their beliefs about health care. "

" Wow that actually sounds really interesting"

" I know all I have to do is put the information on the board and prepare my speech."

" Ok so what religion did you get?"

"Its called Rastafarianism, It sounds weird but I actually learned a lot about it."

"Thats good to hear at least they teach you something in school, Now lets get started on this board so you can teach me something new."

" Ok I already have everything set up in the living room. Dad is in the kitchen if you want to say hi."

"Alright well I'm gonna go pop my head in and see how the kitchen is coming along I'll meet you in there in a minute"

Olivia walked into the kitchen. The floor was bare but in the corner there was the begining job of what appeared to be new tiles. She watched as Elliot worked on the floor for a few seconds before making her presence known. " Its comin' along nice Stabler"

He turned around surprised that she had been standing there." I am hoping to finish by tomorrow night, I would just like to have it finished by Christmas."

"Well you've got a week I'm bettin' you'll get it done, but if you need any help just give me a ring."

"Hey I thought you were here to help my daughter and now your offering your help to me too, I guess you think your superwoman " he told her jokingly.

"Haha Stabler now cut it out , I'm gonna go help Rachel now just though I'd say hello."

"Hey Liv thanks for comin' I hate that I don't get to help her with stuff like this, usually its work now its this retiling thing.I am just glad that she can call you for stuff like this ."

At that she walked over to him and rubbed the top of his arm. "Stabler she is a great girl I would do anything for her even if it means helpin her with a project."

He smiled as she walked into the living room to help Rachel

"Alright lets get started" Olivia sid to Rachel as she entered the living room

4 hours and 2 cups of coffee later the board to the project was finished and half of the speech was prepared. Rachel yawned as Olivia stretched her arms far above her head.Rachel looked at the clock which read 12:47. She then looked at Olivia and said, "Hey Liv I know we aren't completely finished but it's late can we call it a night and maybe finish tomorrow?"

She then looked at the clock and realized the time and shook her head and agreed "Sounds like a plan , Ok lock the door after I leave."Normally, this was Elliots job but since he has been asleep for about half an hour it was her job.

"Liv why don't you just stay here it's late and you know the spare bedroom is unoccupied."

"Are you sure because it's not a long drive"

"Liv your too tire to drive anyway"

"Alright but I'm gonna go let your father know , How about you start locking up and we can clean this up tomorrow."

"Ok "Rachel eplied as she went to go lock the door.

Meanwhile while Rachel was locking up and getting ready for bed Olivia went into Elliots bedroom to let him know the plans.She quietly opened the door to see him in his bed with the covers pulled up just past his hips .She had seen him without his shirt on but this time she felt different.She knew that this was not the time nor the place for thoughts like that so she pushed them aside and continued with her original plan.She tapped him on the shoulder just enough to wake him.

"Mmmm what do you need hunny?" Elliot said as he stirred from his sleep

"El its Liv I just wanted to let you know the plan"

"Plan?"He asked still groggy

"Yea I'm gonna stay in the spare bedroom , Me and Rach just got finished well not exactly finished but we are putting off the rest until tomorrow night, that is if you don't mind."

"Don't be silly of course, and Liv thanks again I am pretty confident the tiling will be finished by tomorrow afternoon so I will be able to spend some time with you guys"

"I am glad to hear it,"She said with a smile,"Now you go back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok night Liv"

"G'night El"She said while leavinfg the room

She walked down the hallway and stopped by Rachels room.

"Goodnight Rachel, you did an amazing job on your project"

"Thanks Liv and thanks for all your help"

"No problem sweety, see you tomorrow" And with that Olivia retreated from her room and headed for the spare bedroom.

It was near 3 am when Olivia woke up.She had a hard time sleeping and she thought a glass of water might help calm her down. Not too mention she was thirsty. She tiptoed out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She turned to go back into the bedroom when she notied Rachel sitting on the couch with her laptop. She quietly walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Hey what are you still doing up?"

"Oh I'm sorrry Liv, I want to sleep I really do but there is so much on my mind that I just can't and since we don't have school for the next week I figured it wouldn't make a difference."

"Don't apologize I was just askin' but if you want I might be able to help you out with your problems."

"I really wouldn't want to trouble you with my issues."

"You won't be troubling me now talk." Olivia said as she patted her knee and motioned for her to scoot down on the couch.

"Well I have been feeling really sad lately ,"Rachel said loking at Olivia,"I thought maybe it was because it was that time of the month but after that time pasted the feeling didn't."

"What could possibly have the happiest person I know feeling blue?"Liv asked her suddenly feeling very worried.She didn't let Rachel know she was worried but instead stayed strong for her.

"Well you know how I told you that Tiffany has a new boyfriend," Liv nodded remembering the day they talked for hours like they had bothbeen in highschool,"Well I love that they are still together and that she is happy."Rachel continued looking down

"I just feel like she has changed , I never get to send anytime with her unless its at school and on top of everything two of my friends just moved and I feel like everyone who still lives here is growing apart."Rachel explained on the verge of tears.

"Wow god am I glad this is your biggest problem , I was expecting something much worse."Olivia replied to the news as she sighed.

"Oh shut up, I already feel like I'm making a big deal over nothing "Rachel hit Olivia on the arm

"Chill its tough I mean your worried your losing all the people you care about I get it but trust me friends they have patches like that its the kinda thing you need maybe they just need a lil break but they will realize how important your friendship is whether it be in a day or a week just give it time I know how close all you guys are, your inseparable." This was the only solution Liv could offer , as much as she wished she could take away her worry all she could do was reassure her of the strength she saw in her.

"Thanks Liv I know we will get back to the way it was I guess I was just being selfish I mean I love the fact that Tiff is happy she deserves it more than anbody after how Adam treated her." The situation was way beyond complicated between the pair. Tiffany dated Adam first with Rachels permission of course because Rachel had a huge crush on Adam. Adam treated Tiffany less than ideal to say the least but they ended up breaking it off. Thats when Adam asked Rachel out, she still had a huge crush so she said yes even though she knew how he treated Tiffany. Lets just say the relationship didn't work out and they split up. Tiffany had found someone new but Rachel was single.Olivia knew all of this because her and Rachel used to talk a lot after her mom left. 

"Yea she does, and I wouldn't say your being selfish it's just tough seeing someone change."

"I know I guess I am just a lil' jealous of her thats all"Rachel said looking down at her lap as if embarassed

"Of what baby?" Liv asked very interested. Rachel had expressed to her so many times how happy she was with her life so hearing her jealous shocked Liv.

"Well her and Tony are so happy together I guess Ijust wish I had a boyfriend now, at least one that treats me right."

"Oh baby don't rush it god will send someone to love you." Olivia said pulling the teen into a hug

"Liv isn't that why your hear "Rachel said looking up at Olivia and smiling as she continued," I mean lately I've talked to you more than Tiff but it's different with you, I know that if I ever had a problem whether it be with a project or a broken arm"she said refering to the past summer when they were at the pool and Rachel broke her arm and called Liv for help."I know you can help me , your like a mom to me."

Olivia loved Rachel like she was her daughter but she never told her that. It wasn't that she never told Rachel that she loved but she never said that she loved her like a daughter.Hearing Rachel say she thought of her as a mother nearly sent her over the edge Liv started to cry but quickly dryed the tears for the fear of them being seen by Rachel.

It was too late though Rachel had seen and she immediantly felt guilty about causing Liv to cry and she quickly stood from the hug that they were still embraced in saying," Liv I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have said that I crosse the line didn't I ?God I am so stupid she obviously doesn't want children especially me I am such an idiot." Rachel said now talking to herself.

Olivia after seeing how disturbed her crying made Rachel she got up from the couch and quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders, who was now pacing the floor."Rachel I am not crying because what you said upset me, it suprised me and it made me happy, I guess I never thought you felt that way."

"Oh well thats good to hear gosh I felt so bad I thought I upset you, Olivia."

"How could saying smething so sweet upset me?"Olivia asked not believing that Rachel had thought her comment upset Olivia.

"I don't know my own mother didn't want me ,why would anyone else?" Rachel answered seeming like it was the only logical one.

"Rachel sit down,"Olivia said as she motioned for the couch,"Your mom was one dumb person to leave you, she has no idea what she is missing, you are smart, funny, you;ve gotta be the happiest person I know and I ate seeing you like this all depressed its just not you."

Rachel sat and listened to Olivia speak about her like she was a godsent gift, she hung her head because she didn't believe how her own mom could leave and how Olivia could think so highly of her whe she wasn't even her daughter.She snapped out of her own thoughts just long enough to reply,"Do you mean it Liv, do you really think that highly of me?"

"Honey I don't there is enough time in the world for me to describe how highly I think of you."Olivia replied smiling at the once lively girl who now turned into a wounded teen.

Rachel just smiled and didn't say anything for awhile.After about to minutes of nothing but silence while the two sat on the couch Rachel finally spoke up, "I love you Liv"

Olivia smiled and stroked her hair and pulled her into another hug "I love you too, now what do you say we get some rest we've got a speech to finish tomorrow."Rachel nodded they both got off the couch and started to walk down the hall toward the bedrooms.Suddenly, Rachel spoke up,"Hey Liv do you think I crash in your bed, I am still a little restless and I figured we could talk till I calmed?"

"Of course you can" Olivia answered with a huge smile on her face she loved the fact that Rachel had wanted to open up to her about her problems and that she felt comfortable around her.

Rachel and Liv settled in bed and talked until they both drifted off into a deep slumber.Rachel had been snuggled up against Liv who was hugging Rachel with her hands on her back.

The next morning when Elliot woke up he walked down the hall past Rachels room but there was no sign of her so he went past the spare bedroom where he knew Olivia was sleeping. He found Liv and Rachel snuggled up to eachother both looking very content he decided not to wake them instead he would take a shower and make breakfast for when the awoke.

Olivia was the first of the two to wake up she looked down at Rachel snuggled under the covers and remembered the conversation from the night before.She decided to let her sleep, she smiled and retreated into the kitchen.She found Elliot cooking eggs and pancakes for breakfast. His hair was wet from what she assumed to be a shower and he was dresse in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. She took an extra second to admire his body before she made her presence known.There was no doubt she loved this man she knew there was no possible way he felt the same.

When she finally decided to speak she came up behind Elliot and said" Hey Stabler whats for breakfast?"

"Well good morning there are eggs and pancakes if your hungry"

She smiled and made herself a plate then she retreated to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

Elliot watched her as she moved and admired her body and the way she looked after a full nights sleep.He suddenly realized he was staring and decided to speak."So how did Rach end up in the spare bedroom?"

"Oh I went out to get a glass of water and I found her on the couch she hd some things onher mind that she just had to get off her chest." She replied kowing that he was probably worried that something was wrong.

"Is she ok, Is it anything to worry about?"He asked trying to not woory he trusted Olivia to take care of it but Rachel was his baby and she meant the world to him.

"No its fine she just misses spending time with her friends since they are off doing their own things and then she mentioned something about her mother."

With the comment about Rachels mother and her worrying he cringed and began to feel very protective, "Is she ok?"He asked in a low voice

"She is fine I took care of it Elliot"she smile and said warmly.

"Thanks Liv so what was her problem with her mother?"

"Oh somehow from her mother leaving she got the crazy idea that no one would want her as a daughter , don't worry I talked her out of that one quick."Olivia finished with a smile.

"Oh I'm not worried I trust you besides she looks up to you ."It was now his turn to smile.

"I know she told me she thinks of me as a mom Elliot gosh she is amazing I cried when she said that" She said letting him know the amazing daughter he had

"Well what can I say she chose wisely"This time he gave her the famous Stabler smile and winked. Just then Rachel walked in the room half awake.

"Well hey there gorgeous you hungry your dad made breakfast"Olivia said with a smile .This made Rachel giggle because if she were describe herself in the morning she would not use the word gorgeous.

"Not right now I'm not exactly awake yet give me a few minutes."Rachel replied rubbing her groggy eyes.

Just then Elliot kissed the top of her head and handed her a plate saying, "Ok but I fixed you a plate for when you wake up"

"Thanks Dad," she said kissing er dad on the cheek and taking a seat next to Olivia whispering to her"Thanks for last night it helped."

"Anytime"Olivia whispered and winked.

Latre afterbreakfast was over everyone was gathered in the livingroom .The girls had just finished getting dressed and Elliot hadjust finished the tiling, which was now complete. Just then Liv walkd out into the kitchen to see the finished job. "Wow Stabler nice job"She said admiring the floor.

"Yea not too bad huh?"

Hearing this caused Rachel to walk in the kitchen as she entered she saw Olivia and her dad staring at the floor."Oh dad you finished, nice job" she said patting him on the back

Ellio laughed at his daughter treating him as if he was five ."Thanks guys , Ok so whats the plan for today?"He asked

"Well last night me and Liv decided that we would finish the speech tonight, of course we are gonna start earlier"Rachel said .

"So I am guessing that leaves the whole day free" Olivia continued.

"How about we go play some football in the park" Elliot said while shaking his head.

Suddenly Liv and Rachel had huge smiles plastered on their faces as if that was the best idea in the world."Yea "Both said in unison

"Ok well not that what you guys are wearing isn't lovely," refering to Rachels plaid pants and white tee and Olivia's khakis and polo," but how about you put some junk clothes on."

Both shook their heads in unison and headed off into Rachels room to find something to wear.Olivia had brought her bag in from the car that always had an extra pair of clothes in it but there were no play worthy clothes so she would be borrowing a pair of Rachels.

After they were finished dressing they retreated into the livingroom where Elliot was waiting.Olivia was now clad in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt and Rachel was now in a pair of shorts with tights under of course because the weather and a long sleeve shirt as well. Elliot was not surprised by Rachels choice because it was usual for her to wear that to play in the winter. But on the contrary he was mesmerised at Olivia , he had seen her in jeans plenty of times but this time was different , she had her now long hair pulled up in a ponytail she had no makeup on and she still looked so beautiful .

"Ok lets get goin" He said bringing himself out of the trance.The girls simply nodded and followed him out the door as he grabbed the football.


	2. change

Thanks for the reviews , its my first story so any feedback helps! Hope you enjoy

READITREADITREADITREADITREADITREADITREADIT

They had been playin football for about two hours. They started out where they were just tossing the ball later started a game where it was Elliot vs. the girls. Elliot was losing miserably shocked at how competitive both the girls were.Rachel ha just scored another touchdown when her stomache growled, she suddenly spoke up" Hey da can we head back to the house I'm starving?"

"Yea of course I was losing anyway" He replied with a smile.

Olivia heard this and she first giggled then mumbled "Yea you were, real bad"

She hadn't thought Elliot heard her until he asked "What ws that Liv?" with a mischiveous look on his face.

"Oh nothing" she lied

"Oh but I'm pretty sure I heard you say something" he said walking closer to her still smiling

She could usually tell when he was about to do something but this time was different, she knew he had something planned she just didn't know what it was.But before she could figure it out he ran towards her and before she could move he lifted her over his shoulder. She waved her arms as an sttempt to get free but he never loosened his grip as he said" Now I'm pretty sure you said something and I would really appreciate it if you would repeat it for me."He was now tickling her sides, that was her only ticlish spot and only he and Rachel knew about it. Rachel was standing back watching this when she rolled her eyes. Elliot saw her and immediantly threw her over his shoulder as well. He was now tickling both of them as they squealed and tried desperatelt to get free from his grip.

He suddenly lay the pair on the ground, he did it gentle enough not to hurt them but he was firm enough to not let them free. He had both girls pinned on the ground tickling them.Each of his knees was on top of each of the girls legs while he continued to tickle them. Suddenly Rachel got free from his grasp and she immediantly ran to a nearby tree to catch her breath. With Rachel free he focused all his energy on Liv, she was lauging and still fighting for freedom. He was now straddling her and tickling her sides. Olivia looked up at him still laughing, never before has she been in such an intimate position with him. The exact moment she looked up he looked down at her their eyes met for a moment and at that moment Elliot had noticed just how beautiful she looked when she was happy. He always knew she was beautiful but her eyes had a hint of sadness in them , not this time and he was so happy about that. He suddenly stopped tickling her just to admire the features of her face but didn'tmove or say anything.

Under any other circumstances she would have immediantly got up but something about the way he was looking at her made her stay and wait to see what he was going to do. He brought his hand up to her face that was mear inches away from his and wiped a piece of hair from her face.They were both in a trance, one that was suddenly broken when Rachel spoke,"Come on you guys I am starving , can't you guys wait to make out later,"she said smiling.

Olivia blushed at Rachel comment but quickly dipped her head to hide it. Elliot got up off of the ground and brushed himself off and then generously extended a hand to help Olivia up. She graciously took it and they then started walking back to the apartment.

TUESDAYSTUESDAYSTUESDAYSTUESDAYSTUESDAYSTUESDAYS

They had just walked into the kitchen and they were on a missoin for food. Elliot opened the fridge only to find nothing. He turned to the girls and said, "I guess we are goin' to the diner"

while shrugging his shoulders.They simply nodded and headed for the door.

At the diner they sat in the same booth that always did, it might as well have had their names on it they were always there.They ordered the usual, even Rachel, and they sat and talked while they ate. They talked about Rachels friends who were moving and Tiffany and her new boyfriend. They made plans for the week that Elliot and Olivia were taking off. It was nearing Christmas and both of them thought it would be a good idea to take a week off, Elliot could spend time with Rachel and of course invite Liv over, Liv just needed downtime. They had planned on Liv coming over for Christmas and having dinner with them.

When they were finished eating Elliot payed the bill while she left the tip, They would take turns on who payed an who left the tip and today she left the tip.The three then left the diner and headed back to Elliots apartment.

When they got there Rachel went to her room and began bringing her project stuuf out. When she entered the living room she noticed Liv giving her a confused look and was quick to answer."Oh I thought we could finish the project now since we are here and we don't have any other plans...but if you want to wait we can"

"No we can do it now its better we get it finished anyway"Olivia answered smiling

"Ok well all we have to do is finish the speech which shouldn't be too hard"

They began to work when Elliot walked in the room." Hey I thought you guys were gonna finish that later?"

Rachel looked up as well as Liv , then Rachel spoke,"We were but I was anxious to get it done"She then put her head back down and got back to writing.

"Ahhh I see well seeing as we have a lack of food in the house I am going to go grocery shopping , any requests?"

Suddenly a once quiet room was filled with the noise of both girls shouting "Ice cream " in unison. They both then looked at eachother and began to burst out laughing.Elliot just shook his and then turned to leave. He loved the fact that his daughter had chosen such a good role model.

EOEEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

He had taken about an hour at the grocery store and wlked up the stairs to his apartent carrying all the bags. He opened the door and heard the girls laughter coming from the living room. He walked in to find the two curled up watching a movie. When he stopped in the doorway Olivia saw him and asked, "Did you get the ice cream?"

"I did , but I don't know how you guys can eat that stuff in this weather its pretty cold out there."

"Yea but its never to cold for ice cream"Rachel countered.

"Ok point taken " he said as he threw a pint of ice cream at each girl. He had gotten both of them their favorite, for Rachel it was peanut butter cup but for Olivia it was coffee and caramel. He went to the kitchen then came back carying two spoons. He handed Rachel hers but kept Livs and took a spoonful of her icecream and put it in his mouth. He then gave her the spoon with a wide grin on his face. She smiled at him and asked" Are you sure you don't want more?

He simply shook his head no as he took a spot on the couch. It wasn't crowded because Rachel had chosen to sit one of the two large chairs in the living room. After an hour Olivia was curled up on the side of the couch asleep, her ice cream pint sitting melted on the coffee table. Rachel had control of the remote and was now typing on her laptop while channel surfing. Elliot was sitting up with his head rested back on the verge of sleep.When the phone rang both Elliot and Olivia lifted their heads. Olivia wiped the sleep from her eyes as Elliot stretched.Rachel answered the phone and both Liv and El immediantly knew it was for her from the smile that crossed her lips. After a few minutes of chatting Rachel turned to the two adults and coveredthe recievr with her palm. She looked at Eliliot and asked"Hey dad am I allowed to go to Tiffanys ?"

He shook his head and then askd her a question in return, "Is your room clean?"

"Yep " she nodded

"Ok then I guess its fine"

Olivia had just heard the exchange and then she glanced at the clock, it was now 6:35. She then spoke up, " El I can drive her over there while I head back to my place."

"Ok sounds like a plan , thanks Liv" He said with a smile.

"No problem "she said standing up.

Rachel quickly retreated to her room to pack while Liv cleaned up the mess from the project.After ten minutes both girls were now leaving the apartment and on their way to Tifanys. Olivia had taken her over there a few times before so she had known where she was going.After Liv dropped Rachel she went to her apartment and had decided to take a bath as an attempt to relax. After she got out of the bath she decided to read a book. She began to think about the moment that her and Elliot shared in the park until the ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts.

She answered, "Benson."

The person on the other line frantically and out of breath spoke, "Liv...Liv its Rachel I need...we need your help...please"

She quickly went from being relaxed to worried paniced and scared all at once."Where are you guys ?"

"On the corner of 8th and Westen and hurry Liv "

"Ok baby I'm on my way did you call your dad?" She said now leaving her apartment without changing out of her pajamas

"No I couldn't tell him ...he wouldn't beable to handle it" she said it like it was the only logical choice she could have made.

"Ok baby I'll call him now what happend?"

"Please no let me tell him when I'm ready ?"Rachel pleaded

"Ok baby after I take you to the hospital I'll call him now tel me what happend"she could hear Tiffany in the background whimpering in pain and she knew that Rachel could possibly be hurt too

"Liv we were raped"


	3. sleep

"Ok Ill be there in five minutes" Olivia said now rushing even more than she was.

Olivia got there and took the girls to the hospital. While the girls were getting their rape kits done she had called Tiffanys parents. She informed them about that the girls were with her but that she would bring them home later and discuss what was happening. After she got off the phone with Tiffanys parents she called Elliot. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer

"Stabler"

"El its Liv you need to come to St.Catherines Emergency Room"

"I thought we had the week off?" He asked

"We do this isn't for work but I'd much rather tell you in person"She said trying to clear up the situation

"Are you ok Liv?"

"Just get here El ," She said before she hung up.

Five minutes later he walked into the room and quickly walked towards Liv.

"Liv what happend?"

"Its Rachel and Tiffany" The moment the words left her mouth his face turned pale and he collapsed in a chair.

"Wh...what happend?" He asked still not sure if he wanted to hear.

"Well the girls were walking back from a party and two boys came out from an alley, they held them down... and well yea you know, the girls tried to fight and Rachel got scratches on her arm and Tiffany got a black eye and a busted lip, they are gettin the kit done now." She said never looking him in the eye she was still in shock herself and knew this was just as hard on him.

"When are they gonna be out?" he asked taking it all in.

"Should be anytime now they went in about twenty minutes ago."

"Did they know who did it?" He was angry but he didn't show it because more than anything he was sad. How someoen could do this to his little girl was beyond him, all he could think about how she must have felt.

"No they were on their way back to Tiffanys when they were attacked."

"Did Tiffanys parents know about them going to the party?"

"The girls told them they were going to take a cab but they decided it was only a short walk, her parents even gave them money for a cab."

Elliot just shook his head and waited to see his daughter. He only had to wait about five minutes until the girls walked out. He immediantly walked overr to Rachel and hugged her. She began to cry on his shoulder and speaking through the sobs, " I am so sorry daddy we shouldn't have walked I wanted to walk it was all my fault."

Hearing this broke his heart ," Oh baby its not your fault whoever did this is sick and its their fault"

"If we hadn't been walking like I wanted to me and Tiff wouldn't have been attacked, god I am so stupid I caused me and my best friends rape." Elliot grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the embrace to look her in the eyes.

"Baby listen to me Tiffany doesn't blame you," he said lookinng at Tiffany who then looked at Rachel and nodded in agreement,"and neither should you."

"Can we go home daddy?" She hadn't acknowledged what he said because she couldn't agree to something she didn't believe.

"Yea baby lets go" he said as he put his coat over her shoulders.

Realizing that she hadn't talked to her parent Tiffany suddenly became homesick and worried. She looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes as they walked out and said," Liv my parents don't know where I am "

"Baby I called them I'll take you over there and we can tell them together."

She simply nodded and got into Olivias car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Olivia and Tiffany arrived at Tiffanys house they were both sitting in the living room with Tiffanys parents. Tiffany was on the couch with an icepack that her mother had gotten her. The room was silent and Olivia could think of no easy way to tell them what had happend

"Ok Olivia we know something happend that your not telling us so just get it over with "Tiffanys father said breaking the silence.

"Well Mr. Johnson tonight Tiffany and Rachel were attacked and well there is no easy way to say this but your daughter was raped."The moment the words left her outh Tiffanys mother began to cry and her father got a look of disbelief.

Tiffanys mother finally spoke "Do you know who did this?"

"Well tomorrow Tiffany is going to have to come down to the station and meet with a sketch artist and give a formal statement but trust me we will find him."

"Oh ok" was all the woman could reply. She then got up from the couch and took Tiffany up to her room.

Tiffanys father was still in shock and hadn't done so much as look up from the floor until he spoke, "How is Rachel?"

"She went home with her father and she will be at the station tomorrow also"

He nodded. Olivia thought that she would give the adults time to comfort their daughter and she quickly excused herself. When she got to her car she had turned n her phone which she had previously turned off while with Tiffanys parents. Her phone showed that she had one missed call. It had been from Elliot no more then ten minutes ago.She dialed his number and waited for an answer

"Stabler"

"Its Liv" she stated.

"How did it go with Tiffanys parents?"

"Well they took it better than I would have but then again they did just find out that their fifteen year old daughter was raped."

He knew exactly what she meant and just simply answered,"Uh huh"

"How are you holdin up?" she asked

"I just am feeling so many things right now I don't even know what to do. I can't sleep but I can't find anything to keep myself occupied."

"I can only imagine" She had been upset about this and shocked but it was much different for Elliot.

"Thanks Liv" He said out of the blue.

"Elliot don't thank me you know I would do anything for her and Tiffany"

"Thats why you deserve to be thanked"

"Elliot "

"Drop it Olivia let me thank you ok you helped them when they needed you and I am glad it was you and not anyone else"

"Well your welcome"

"Hey Liv did Rachel tell you anything about the party?"

"Yea it was just a couple blocks from Tiffs and it was their friends birthday it wasn't anything bad Elliot you know Rachel she would have left a lot earlier if it had been anything like what you are thinking so stop worying about that"

"I know I shouldn't of even asked it just crossed my mind forget I even said anything" he said suddenly feeling stupid for thinking she would have gone to party like that

It was silent for a few until Elliot finally spoke up, "Hey Liv I know its a lot to ask after eveything you've already done but would you mind keepin me company tonight since I can't sleep?"He asked in such a low tone that Olivia almost couldn't hear him, but she heard him , she heard him loud and clear.She was so happy he had asked her over but her hapiness was cut short when she remember the circumsttances for him wanting her company.

"Of course El just let me stop by my place and grab some stuff first."

"Oh yea take as much time as you need" he said feeling guilty for asking

"Elliot stop feeling guilty I know you better than you kno yourself you think I can't tell now your not asking too much of me at all I'll be there in ten minutes."

This caused him to smile but he just replied with an "Ok" then hung up

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia got there she had let herself in with the key that Elliot had given her awhile ago. When she walked in she saw Elliot sitting on the couch but when she walked further in she noticed Rachel sitting next to him. Both of them looked dead beat tired but she knew Rachel was probably having trouble sleeping and she knew Elliot couldn't. She walked into the room and sat in one of the oversized chairs.

Rachel had watched Liv come in but hadn't said anything until she sat down"Hey Liv"

"Hi Rachel how you feelin?" Olivia asked already knowin the answer

"Been better...its not too bad I just wish I could sleep without having nightmares."

"I'm sorry baby" Hearing that Rachel couldn't sleep made her sad.She wished she could take all her pain and replace it with happiness.

"So how did Tiffanys parents react when you told them? Do they hate me?" Rachel asked in a low voice that was full of guilt

"No they don't, but they do hate the boys who did this and they are doing everything they can to make it easier on Tiffany."

"Was she feeling any better?" Rachel asked refering to Tiffany

"I think seeing her parents helped"

"Thats good" Rachel was now sitting up as she yawned.

Olivia nodded and then settled into the uncomfortable silence. All of them wanted to say something but none knew what to say. Instead of saying anything everyone just watched what was on the TV which just happend to be some old 80's horror movie, chosen by Rachel. From anyone who didn't know the fact that Rachel loved horror movies may have thought it was innappropriate but Olivia and Elliot just took it as a sign that she was trying to get comfortable and get back to normal.

After about thirty minutes everyone was still awake, Olivia had went to the kitchen to geet a drink when Rachel walked in after her. Olivia could tell she was trying as hard as she could to stay awake. Instead of letting her deprive her self of sleep any longer she offered an alternetive," Rachel I've got an idea , feel free to say no but baby you look so tired, how about I lay with you while you sleep, it might help with the nightmares and if you start to wake up that way I'll be right there"

Rachel didn't say anything for awhile. She wasn't one to show weakness that much but she was very tired. She finally spoke up" Ok Liv I think I can live with that idea," she said with a smile.

As they walked back into the living room they both settled into the couch. Rachel rested her head on Olivias lap and quickly dozed off. As soon as Olivia had realized that Rachel was asleep she spoke up, "Elliot you should try to get some sleep if you look in the side pocket of my bag I brought some sleeping pills you won't be very helpful to her if your tired tomorrow," she said motioning toward rachel in her lap

"Ok which side right or left?" he asked walking toward her bag.

"I think right" at least she hoped it was right because she knew that in one side was her toothbrush and the sleeping pills and the other beauty products but on the other side it had her underwear which by any other words were skimpy.

This was the moment of truth he reached in the right side and pulled out something small and black and at that moment she knew he had the wrong side. He had continued to unfold the small black thing unsure of what it was , until he finally realized that in his hands he was holding Olivia Bensons black thong.His partner Olivia Bensons thong , his hott partners thong. He blushed as soon as he realized what he was holding and quickly tucked it back in the pocket. He went to the other side got the sleeping pills and walked over to the couch. He noticed the blush still visible on Olivias cheeks thanks to the help of the TV. He took advantage of this and began to tease her

"Nice underwear Benson,"he said with a smile.

"Shut up" she said trying not to laugh

"Well I'm off to bed, wish me luck" he said turning and walking out of the room.

After Elliot was gone Olivia smiled at the scene that had just taken place. She then layed her head on the back of the couch and dozed off.

THE NEXT MORNING

Olivia had gotten through the night fairly easy , Rachel only woke up once. She went right back to sleep with Olivia stroking her hair. It was bittersweet though because she knew that today was going to be difficult for both of the girls. She stretched and wiped the tired from her eyes as she woke Rachel up. Olivia had already contacted the captain the previous night and informed him of the attack and had planned on coming in early to take the statements. As Rachel woke up she smiled at Olivia, her way of thanking her for the much needed sleep. Olivia simply smiled back and both girls went their seperate ways. Rachel went to her room to get dressed and Olivia went to wake Elliot up.

She walke dinto his bedroom to find him curled up under the covers. She smiled at the sight but woke him anyway. She lightly shook him and jumped. "Whoa Elliot its just me we've got to go to the station this morning "Liv said trying to calm him

"Sorry Liv must have been dreaming" he explained as he got up

"Some dream"she said now retreating to go get dressed

Once everyone was ready they all gathered in the kitchen for a bagel.It was silent and uncomfortable.They finished eating and began to put their coats on, nothing was said beacause nothing needed to be said they all knew that although yesterday was terrible today was going to be just as bad. The girls would have to relive the horror and the team would have to work hard to get the bad guys .Yes today was going to be terrible

-----------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like it...review please but keep in mind its my first so don't be too mean: )


	4. Hands

Thanx for the reviews everybody

--------------------------------------------

It had only taken about ten minutes for them get to the station. When they got there the three of them in together. Elliot had his hand on Rachels shoulder for reassurance. Olivia walked in right next the pair. The moment they walked in the first thing Rachel noticed was Tiffany, her and her parents were sitting at Olivias desk waiting for the sketch artist to arrive. Rachel imediantly ran over to Tiffany and gave her a huge hug. Both girls began to cry, this time not because of what had happend but because they were so happy to see eachother. This ordeal though horrible had brought them closer and both knew now that whateve happend they could get through it together.

Not wanting to break the girls apart, the adults just waited until the broke the embrace. Then Elliot and Olivia took Rachel to one of the interrogation rooms. Although they wouldn't be the ones taking her statement they were oth going to stay in the room. After about five minutes of silence Fin walked in the interrogation room shuting the door behind him. He st down and was quietly choosing his words wisely before he spoke, "Rachel can you tell me what happend."

She shook her head and began to speak in a low voice while looking at her hands, " Well me and Tiffany were going to a party, we were supposed to take a cab but I wanted to walk so we did, we got to the party fine but on the way back these boys came out of an alley and one grabbed me while the other grabbed Tiff they held us down and raped us, we both tried to fight thats how I got scratched and the guy who had Tiff ended up punching her, I got free after I kicked the guy in the grion, I helped Tiff get free and then we ran until we called Liv and thats when we went to the hospital." She looked up as she finished searching for a sign that she had given them enough information.

All Fin could offer was a weak smile and a ,"Thank you," as he left the room

After he left Elliot patted Rachels shoulder saying," You did good honey."

Rachel looked up into his eyes and began to cry silent tears while she spoke,"Thanks dad, can I see Tifany yet?"

"Not yet honey first you have to meet with a sketch artist while she gives her statement then when you both are finished we will let you guys see eachotther."

She nodded her head in agreement knowing it wasn't too long until she got to talk to herbest friend.

"How about after this thing is over I'll take everyone out to eat,"Olivia suggetsed. Knowing it was nearing lunch time and they still had to meet with the sketch artist.

"Even Tiffany?" Rachel asked

"Yep" Olivia said with a smile.

"Ok"

Ten minutes later the sketch artist walked in. He sat down across from the thee of them and began getting the supplies needed from his bag. Once all the supplies were out he began to ask questions about the appearence of the man who attacked Rachel.He began with the guys race and the shape of his face.After that he went to the hair and his facial features

"Rachel what can you tell me about the mans nose?"

Rachel closed her eyes and then opened them again before she spoke,"It was flat and crooked it looked like it had been broken before." After she said this the man began to sketch and when finished he held it up for her to reassure it. She nodded and approved that was in fact what his nose had looked like.

"What were his eyes like?" he asked moving on to the next feature.

"They were small but not squinted ...just small" Rachel said hoping he understood what she was trying to comprehend.

This process continued for about thirty minutes until the final drawing was complete. Tiffany had already finished giving her statement and the girls both were eager to talk to eachother. The adults met behind the glass as the girls spoke in the interrogation room. The speaker wasn't on but they could dtill watch the girls.Tiffanys parents excused themselves and went into the station room leaving Elliot, Olivia, Casey, Munch, and Fin in the small room.Everyone was quiet until Cragen walked in and requested to speak to Elliot and Olivia.

They three of them walked into Cragens office and sat down. Cragen finally spoke cautiously" Ok you two, don't be madat me but I can't put you two on this case, you both are too involved with the victims."

Olivia was the first to speak," Captain I am glad you said that because if you didn't take us of the case I would have requested to be taken off, I can handle a lot of victims but hearing what happend to Racchel kills me inside and all I want to do is make sure she is ok" Hearing this surprised Elliot, not that she cared about Rachel but that she would have requested to be taken off the case. In all the eight years Elliot had worked with Olivia she handled every case no matter how gruesome she stuck to it, he felt selfish because he hadn't taken the time to realize how bad this affected her as well as everyone else.

He finally spoke up," I agree, hey captain would you mind if I took an extra week off after the christmas vacation?"

"Elliot its already done and Olivia you take it off too, if we get too much paper work I might send some of it your way though so you guys mind?"

"No sir " Both said in unison.

Cragen nodded and then released them to go see the girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the interrogation room with the girls.

Rachel spoke " WHat did they tell you?"

"Just that they would try as hard as they could to catch these guys, you?"

"Same"

After a long pause Rachel spoke again, "Does Tony know?"

Tiffany looked down "He knows I was attacked I can't bring myself to tell him I was raped."

"Tiffany you have to tell him, he will understand, he needs to know besides he isn't like Adam he respect you and he will understand"

"I know I'll tell him."

"Sooner rather than later I hope." Rachel knew Tony and how much he cared about Tiff. She knew this had affected Tiffany but she hoped it didn't bring her and Tony apart.

Just then both Elliot and Olivia walked in. Olivia spoke as she walked ovr and ested a hand on her hip,"You guys hungry wanna grab a bite?"

Rachel shook her head and Tiffany said,"I have to ask my parents."

Olivia smiled and said," I already did but its up to you."

"Yea i'm starving"Tiffany said putting on her coat and walking past Elliot through the door.

Rachel put on her coat then Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked out together. Suddenly Elliot grabbed Olivias arm and motioned for her to stop walking. She stared at him with confusion on her face until he finally spoke,"I am gonna see what their plan is can you wait in the car for me?"

She nodded and turned to leave. Elliot walked over to Fins desk and asked, "Hey man what is the plan?"

"EL we are gonna give the sketches to the news and offer a reward there is gonna be a lot of call but one of them is bound to our guys."

"Ok well if you need me or Liv you know the number"

"Yea now get outta here and go be with your kid."

"Thanks Fin," He said as he turned to leave.

"No problem man"

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the car

Olivia asked both the girls,"Where do you guys want to go?"

"Rachel looked at Tiffany and they both nodded "The diner"

"The diner it is."

Rachel spoke, " Liv where was my dad going?"

"He was gonna talk to Fin about how they were gonna get these guys."

"Oh,...Everyone was so quiet today it was so different from all the other times I've visited.

"Well it was different baby they were all upset to hear about what happend to you and they didn't want to upset you if they said something wrong so they thought it would be better not to risk it."

"I know I just wish they would treat me normal I hate to be treated different you know makes me feel awkward"

"Well next time I see them I'll tell them that they should pick on you next time they see you," Liv responded with a smile.

This caused both girls to giggle.Then Olivia spotted Elliot coming out of the station house she started the car as he got in.

"Where we goin'?" He asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"The diner" both girls replied from the backseat.

"Alright lets go."He said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the diner they sat in their normal booth. The girls sat next to each other across from Elliot and Olivia. The had been acting relatively normal except the fact that they were unusually quiet.They would make a comment every now and again but other than that they just looked at each other occasionally. This was to be expected but it still tore Elliot and Olivia apart on the inside.

Suddenly Olivia had an idea and offered it as a suggestion to the girls," Hey girls for Christmas would you guys like to go on a vacation?"

The girls looked at each other and then at Olivia. They smiled and nodded their heads. Then Rachel said," When?"

"Well how about tomorrow?" Olivia asked seeing how happy the girls were.

"I'll have to ask my parents but I think they will approve." Tiffany said with joy in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked

"Well Florida is having a warm winter." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yes" both girls said looking at each other.

"Ok well when we get back to the apartment I'll check flight times and see when we can leave."

"Olivia I'll get Rachels ticket an you can get Tiffanys"Elliot said .He was happy to see the girls so excited and couldn't wait to leave himself.

"Ok well lets get out of here we've got some planning to do" Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

"I'll get the check" Elliot said getting up and walking toward the register.

-------------------------------------------

They had been at the apartment for about an hour now. Olivia had found a flight out of New York at 11 am tomorrow. Tiffany had called her parents and they had approved the vacation after a little convincing by Olivia. She argued that it would be therapeutic for the girls to get away for a while. Tiffany had gone home to pack and spend time with her family and Olivia was helping Rachel pack.

Elliot was also packing in his room when he heard Olivia call from the living room that she was going home to pack. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning.Olivia went home and packed her things and then settled in and got a good nights sleep. The next morning she woke up at 7:00 She got dressed an went to pick up Tiffany.

When she got to Tiffanys she was greeted by her parents,"hey Liv so when are you guys due back?"her father asked.

"Well we are staying for 5 days and 4 nights."

"Ok and where are you guys staying ?"

"We have two rooms in a hotel off the beach heres the number," she answered handing him a slip of paper

"Alright well make sure you get her back in one piece" he said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Bye dad," Tiffany said

---------------------------------------------------

After they left they met Elliot and Rachel at the apartment. After the car was loaded they then headed for breakfast. They ate quickly so they could get to the airport early. The girls were much more chatty than they were yesterday as they drove to the airport. Elliot kept looking in the rearview mirror at the girls and he smiled everytime they laughed. Then he realized the only person who was responsible for their hapiness was Olivia. He looked over at her as she was staring out the window.

Olivia could feel his eyes burning a hole in her skull so she turned around and met his gaze with a smile. He smiled back and said "thank you" She smiled wider and said "your welcome".She turned her back to look out the window and was caught offguard when she felt Elliot take her hand in his. She turned her head to look at him but his gaze never left the road as he just smiled and held her hand. ' This is going to be one interesting trip' she thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it feels like its dragging I hadn't exactly planned on writing the attack. It kinda just happend lol. But I hope you enjoy it. I'll be updating really soon, either later tonight or tomorrow. Well, Enjoy!


	5. innocence

Haha I spent most of the day writing..I didn't go to school today ...I had to do this chem. paper I hadn't finished lol

----------------------------------------------------------

They had boarded the plane five minutes gao and it would be ten minutes until take off. Olivia was itting next to Elliot and both the girls were sitting in front of them. The girls were listening to their ipods and talking while Liv and Elliot just sat there. There had been a bit of awkwardness since the drive. It wasn't because they regretted it but they had wanted more but didn't know how to go about it.

Olivia had went to the bathroom and as soon as she left Rachel and Tiffany turned around. Rachel glared at her dad and asked," What did you do to her dad she looks so I don't know different?" Tiffany nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't do anything to her" He said honestly. He didn't think she would react like this and he felt very guilty.

"Well dad fix it ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but don't let her keep feeling this way." Rachel finished and turned around followed by Tiffany not leaving her father anytime to reply.

Only a few moments later did Olivia return and as soon as she sat down Elliot told her,"We need to talk...later" Taken off guard all she could do was nod her head and say," Ok " with a confused look on her face. They held gaze for a few moments before going back to sitting in silence. Then the plane took off.

They had been in the air for about an hour and a half when Elliot noticed that the girls had fell asleep. He took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Liv since she was still awake and reading a book. He glanced over at her before saying," Liv can we talk?"

She closed her book and sat up from her slouched positioned. She turned her body towards his and gave him her full attetion while saying,"Yea sure"

He was silent for a few moments choosing his words until he finally spoke," I never meant to upset you, I have feelings for you and I thought you felt the same, but by the way you've been acting I see I was wrong I'll back off I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you upset."He spoke in a low voice and never looked her in the eye because he was ashamed of the way he had acted and was embarassed about sharing his feelings.

Olivia just watched him as he spilled his heart out and as he finished she grabbed his chin and lifted his face to look into her eyes. " Elliot you weren't wrong I do have feelings for you but I thought that you may have regretted what happend or that maybe I took it the wrong way thats why I've been acting this way

it wasn't you it was me. And as far as you backing off no way it took you long nough to move forward," she finished with a smile.

His face was one of pure joy. He just stared at her as she spoke and as she finished he smiled. They sat just staring at each other for a few moments until Elliot hung his head again and asked under his breath,"Liv can I kiss you?"

She could tell it took a lot or him to ask and she wanted to make him feel better so she decided to tease him a bit, "Why Stabler is that a come on?"

He still hadn't looked up when she continued," Of course you can Elliot."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. He placed his hand on the side of her face and moved closer to her face, he held his gaze for a few seconds then smiled then he swiftly placed his lips over hers. She smiled into the kiss and when they had pulled apart commented," Not bad Stabler."with a smile.

"God Liv you taste so damn good," he said with a smile disreguarding her comment.

"Why thank you." she smiled while resting her head on his shoulder. He began to stroke her hair absent mindedly as he put an arm arounde her shoulder. She had shifted in her seat to a position in which she was lying across the armrest with her head resting on Elliots chest. Not too long later she fell asleep, completely forgetting about her book.

Rachel had woke up when the captain came over the intercom letting them know that they would be arriving soon. She noticed that Tiffany was still asleep and wanted to see if anyone else was. She turned around to see her father and Olivia snuggled close together. Olivia was still asleep but her father was readin a magazine.

"So I guess you guys worked it out," she said with a smile

He looked up at his daughter and just nodded. He knew that his daughter thought of Olivia as a mother and didn't mind the idea of them dating. Hell if anything she initiated it, Elliot wouldn't have talked to Olivia if it wasn't for her.

"Well thats good to hear, so it took you guys long enough," she said with the biggest smile he had seen in the past few days.

Her comment had made him laugh which in turn caused Liv to wake up. SHe stretche her arms high above her head when she noticed Rachel. She tryed to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks but failed miserably."Oh chill out I already know anyway," Rachel said noticing her blush.

"Your not mad?"

"Are you kidding me this rocks its better than a christmas present."she said laughing.

This caused both Elliot and Olivia to laugh. They then stared at each other with huge smiles on their face.

"Just keep it PG" Rachel said before turning around.

Elliot just rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Olivia pulling her close.

"So how close are we?" she asked resting against him.

"Only about ten minutes to go" he replied

"Oh, then sunny beaches here we come."

"Yep" he said once again stroking her hair.

----------------------------------------------

After the plane landed they had got their luggage and they were now at the hotel. They had two rooms on the fifth floor. The hotel was right off the beach and it had a pool, jacuzzi, and an amazing view.

They were all in the elevator when Rachel started to speak, "Hey da I know its different now that you and Liv are dating but me and Tiffany were gonna aske on the plane before we fell asleep, anyways we were wondering if we could share one of the rooms, I means theres two beds in each room ."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other for a little while. Elliot couldn't see why they couldn't be adults about this and so he agreed, "I guess that wouldn't be a problem"

"Oh my god thank you dad your the best," Rachel said giving him a hug.When the doors opened to the elevator all of themm piled out and went into their rooms to unpack. When they were finished they all headed to the beach.

They had just got there and the girls immediantly headed for the water which was unusually warm for winter. Olivia was taking off her shorts and her tank top that covered her swimsuit when she noticed Elliot staring

"See somethin' you like Stabler?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"You have no idea," he said still staring

"Well in that case would you mind putting sunscreen on my back?"

"Consider it done" he said as he winked.

He had rubbed her back down with tanning oil, letting his hands linger longer than needed and when he was finishe she lathered the rest of her body. The way her hands grazed over her skin drove him crazy and he wished those were his hands.

When she was finished she layed on her back and closed her eyes. He couldn't resist himself anylonger and he planted a kiss on her lips. This caused her open up her eyes with a smile while asking,"Well what was that for , not that I'm objecting."

"No reason, do you want to go in the water?"

"You know what I think that is a great idea." she said smiling.

The rest of the day was spent between tanning and the water for the girls. They were all hungry by that evening and had went up to the hotel to order room service. When they had finished eating they decided to walk throught the city and go shopping. It was now dark and the city was all lit up.

The girls had threw on their clothes over their swimsuits informing Elliot and Olivia that they might go down to the pool later on. Olivia thought this was a good idea and followed the girls idea. Elliot however had change his clothes.

They had been walking through the city for about 45 minutes the girls had bought a few outfits and Tiffany had bought something for Tony. They had decided to call it a night and headed back to the hotel. Rachel and Tiffany decided to go for that late night swim but Olivia had passed. Her and Elliot went up to their hotel room and curled up on one of the beds and watched a movie.

The girls had been in the jacuzzi for only ten minutes before two teenage boys came to the pool area. They thought nothing of it until they got into the jacuzzi with them. Nothing about them seemed suspicious but both girls had immediantly felt uncomfortable. It wasn't until one of the boys made a comment about them being cute that both girls got up grabbed their towels and rushed too the hotel room.

When they got upstairs, instead of going into their room tey knocked on the door to Elliot and Olivias. When Olivia asnswered she noticed that both girls seemed scared and she immediantly brought them inside. She sat them on the bed and began to question them," What happend are you girls ok?"

"I don't know Liv nothing happend I just feel so scared."Rachel said while Tiffany nodded in agreement

Elliot had already gotten of the bed and was squatting in front of the girls trying to comfort them. "Scared of what sweety?"

"These boys they were in the hot tub"

"What the hell did they do?" he said now getting angry

"Nothing dad calm down they didn't do anything they got in the jacuzzi and they made a comment about how pretty we were but all I could see were their faces, I was in the alley again and it was them telling me that I was pretty not them" she said referring to the rapists and the teenage boys in the jacuzzi

"Aww baby" Olivia said pulling the girls into a hug.

"Liv you don't understand he took it from me he took it" Rachel said now crying. Tiffany was also crying but she wasn't saying anything

"What did he take sweety?" She asd not sure of what Rachel was talking about.

"My innocence I was a virgin and now I'm not he took that, I can't even be attracted to a boy without feeling dirty now."

"Oh baby what he did to you is not your fault, yes it is going to take some time to become comfortable around males again but it will happen just give it time you are not dirty at all "

"I can't even talk to my boyfriend without having the same feeling" Tiffany said finally speaking up

"You girls are so loved no one thinks that you are dirty for what happend to you they just want to find the sick bastards who did this," Elliot responded to Tiffanys outburst.

The girls just shook their heads as they continued to wipe the tears from their eyes. It took awhile for the girls to calm down but once they did Olivia took them into their room and made sure they were comfortable. The girls fell asleep watching a movie and while Olivia was gone Elliot had made a mental note to call Fin in the morning to see how the case was going.

A few moments later Olivia walked in the room. She looked tired and stressed. Elliot looked just as bad as he walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"God Elliot does it ever get any easier?" she asked returning the hug

"What Liv?"

"Life" she answered simply

"No it never does" with that he kissed her on the cheek as he went to bed. she headed towards the shower after grabbing clothes from her bag. When she came out Elliot was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly tiptoed across the room and got into bed. She replayed the day in her head and fell asleep to the memory of the plane ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you Enjoy! and don't forget to review


	6. Sun, Surf and Sand

This one is pure fluff...yea extra fabric softener fluffy

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Olivia woke up up the first thing she heard was Elliot on the phone. She rolled over in her bed and listened as he talked to the other person on the line. She listened intently trying to figure out who it was.

"And they can hold him until we get back?...four days...Ok...Anything linking them?...Ok see you then. Yea bye." he finished hanging up.

He turned around and noticed that Olivia was now awake. He smiled and walked over to her bed sitting on the edge of it.

She smiled bac and said,"So they found them?"

He shook his head as he began to speak," Yea they haven't let the guys know we are after them yet so they don't suspect anything but they are going to arrest them the day before we get back that way the girls can make an ID in a line up"

She nodded "So if that is them what are they gonna be charged with?"

"Each with a count of rape and assault and Casey said the judge would most likely recommend a longer sentence because Rachel is the daughter of an officer."

"Oh well thats good to hear, I am so glad this was and open shut case the last thing these girls need is to relive the horror without the guys getting caught" she said now laying her head in his lap and staring up at his face.

"I agree, but lets wait to tell them they don't need that on their minds." he said stroking her hair.

She nodded in agreement as she sat up." So whats on the agenda for today?"

He smiled and said "Well we could go surfing "(A/N Florida isn't the best for surfing ..I live here)

"Elliot I don't know how to surf," she said looking down as if she was embarassed.

He laughed and said, "Well then I guess its a good thing I signed everyone up for classes, I already know how to from a few years ago but you and the girls will love it"

She smiled whiling walking into the bathroom. She began brushing her teeth until Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. To most people this would have been moving fast but for them it was comfortable, they needed each other and both knew it. She finished brushing her teeth and turned around to bring her lips to his. Just as the kiss wasa getting deeper both of the girls busted through the door.They saw the adults in the bathroom and couldn't help but giggle.

Olivia and Elliot both blushed like they had been two teenagers getting caught by their parents.There was an awkward silence between everyone until Rachel spoke, "Hey dad can we go to the beach after we eat?"

"Actually we are going to meet the instructor down there after breakfast."

"Instructor?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I signed you all up for surfing lessons."

"Oh my god no way", "That is so cool" the girls said at the same time

They both ran up to Elliot who was now standing farther away from Olivia.They hugged him and immediantly began chatting amongst themselves. Olivia smiled and nudged his shoulder saying, "Point for Stabler"

He laughed and replied,"Oh I think you've got me beat with this whole vacation"

"They deserve it and so do we"

"So true now lets go eat."

They all went to the lobby and ate quickly, eager to learn to surf. They had all finished eating and headed down to the beach. They met their instructor and immediantly got to work. Elliot helped teach the girls and Olivia while they got started. Luckily they learned the technique quick and were surfing in no time. The rest of the day was enjoyed in the water. Elliot would start a splash war with the girls and then exchange quick kisses wih Olivia.

This truly was helping the girls, all day the were happy and smiling. After the inncodent the night before Elliot had gotten a women instructor to make them feel extra comfortable. They were all enjoying themselves.

The time finally came when the sun went down and everyone retreated to their room. They rest of the evening was spent with everyone joining in one room and ordering room service. They all laughed and talked as they ate, then when they were finished they decided to walk down to the pier. It was lit up and very active at night much like a year-round carnival.

They were down there for nearly two hours and by that time it was already 8:30 they retreated back to the hotel room and settled in for the night.

The next day when everyone had woke they were all gathered in one room. Elliot had news that he wanted to share," Ok everybody I know everyone loved surfing but I'm sorry you guys are gonna have to wait till tomorrow till you can do it again." Olivia was the only onewho noticed the mischevoius look on his face because the girls were now looking at one another with confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you mean dad?" Rachel asked

"Well yesterday I checked to see how far Universal Studios was fom here and it turns out it is only about an hours driev so I figured we could go there for the day"

This brought smiles to everyones faces including Olivias.

"When are we leaving ?" Tiffany asked

"Well hurry up and get some breakfast" he said smiling at her eagerness.

"Ok you guys wait for me down there I have got to get different clothes on." Olivia said. This caused the other girls to look at their outfit choices and they immediantly agreed. Afew minutes later the girls came out of the bathroom clad in tank tops and shorts covering their swimsuits. Elliot had already ordered room service and everyone began to eat.

They left alittle while later . The drive there the girls called Tony and other friends to tell them of their fun. After they ran out of people to call they spent their time listening to their ipods. Olivia had fell aslepp on the window not too long after they left but she was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. It caused her to jump and hit her head on the roof of the rental car. This in turned caused Elliot to giggle.

Olivia slapped his arm saying ," shut up its not funny that hurt"

"Oh I'm sorry baby come here, " he said pulling her toward him, " Let me make it better " he finished giving her a kiss on the spot that she had hit. As soon as his lips touched the top of her head Tiffany snapped a picture of the pair. She had saw the moment coming and knew it would be a perfect picture.

The flash from the camera caused both Elliot and Olivia to stare at the girl. In return all she offered was a grin that showed that she was satisfied.

The rest of the ride, which was not long, was relatively quiet. The girls listened to music while snapping pictures with their digital cameras.Elliot and Olivia sat in a comfortable silence while enjoying the views. Their hand were entangled as they rested on the center console.

When they finally arrived they bought their tickets and entered the park. The rode every ride at Universal Studios from The Mummy to Jaws. Once they were done at that park they headed over to Islands of Adventure where they continued riding rides. They ate lunch at one of the parks themed rest resturaunts. Elliot and Olivia walked through the park hand in hand and on every ride they were right next to each other.

They day had finally come to an end when the sunset and on the ride home both girls had fell asleep listening to music. Olivia had also fell asleep, against the window again. This caused Elliot to remember the scene that had taken place earlier and the photo that had been taken. 'I'm gonna need a copy of that picture' he thought to himself.

When they got to the hotel the girls went straight to sleep from having such a long day of walking. Elliot and Olivia had curled up on one of the beds and were watching a movie. When Olivia looked up from his lap Elliot noticed she had tears in her eyes. He suddenly got really worried asking, " Olivia whats wrong?" hoping it asn't something he had done.

"Nothing " she lied

"Stop lying your crying now tell me whats wrong." he said now sitting up and looking into her eyes.

"Its stupid nevermind" she said wiping her eyes.

"Liv" he countered with a look that told her he wasn't backing down.

"You," the words hit him like a punch in the gut and he wasn't sure if wanted to hear the rest,"Your so wonderful" she continued.

He smiled relieved it wasn't what he expected."Well then why are you crying?"

"I Think I'm In Love With You" she said mumbling almost inaudibly

He had heard he even though she tried to hide it. This caused him to smile and he lifted her chin now understanding her tear,"And that scares you?" he said. He knew that Olivia had never had anybody to love her, she had a mother that abused her, she had a rapist father that she was glad she never knew, and she had 'boyfriends' if they could be called that, but eventually when it came to loving or leaving they left. No Olivia Benson was not one to fall in love.

She nodded her head while wiping away a tear.

He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke," Olivia Benson don't be afraid of this, yes there are so many reasons we should end it but the one reason that we shouldn't is far more important. You think you are fallin in love with me well I've got news," he got close to her ears and whispered," I already fell"

As if Olivia hadn't already been crying, this brought more tears to her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neack pulling him into a kiss. He wraped his ams around her waist pulling her close while deeping the kiss.His hands rubbed up and down her back as she played with his hair. What once was a kiss had turned into an all out makeout session.They only came up for air when it was needed and even then they exchanged small kisses down the neck.

Elliots hands had found their way to the hem of her shirt when she stopped suddenly. Elliot had noticed her hesitance and immediantly felt guilty

"I'm sorry." he apologized

She looked at him and replied," Don't apologize I don't regret it I just think we went a little fast"

He nodded staring down at his hands. Their bodies were still only inches apart. Olivia put her hand on his chest and said,"I just don't want that to happen just yet I want it to be special"

He looked up and took her hand while saying," I do too, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was rushing it."

"No you didn't it was me I knew that if you touched me anymore I would have given in and I'm not ready for that yet" she said with a smile

This brought a smie to Elliots lips as well. "Wow its later than I thought ," he said looking at the bedside clock.," what do you say we go to bed"

Olivia nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. When she came out Elliot was already under his covers. She walked over to his bed and stopped once she got close. " Elliot could you hold me tonight, I don't want you to think that you can't touch me"

He nodded as he lifted the blankets. She climbed underneath and rested her back against his chest. He wrapped hi arm around her stomache and placed it on top of her hand. That was how they fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was now 10 o' clock and the girls had already gone down to the cafeteria. They were going to head to the beach but Rachel wanted to let her father know first. The girls walked in and found Elliot and Olivia wrapped in each others arms the blanket was pulled down to their waste and they could cleary tell nothing beyond that had happend. Both girls smiled as Tiffany snapped a picture. The flash had woke up the pair.

Both of them stretched and wiped their eyes and it took a minute for them to realize that the girls were in the room. Olivia was the first to notice and she blushed and turned to hide in Elliots chest. The girls were looking at the picture that had just been taken when they finallt turned their attention to the pair.

This was the perfect opportunity to tease them but instead Rachel just said,"Dad we're goin to the beach meet us down there in umm lets say twenty minutes, oh by the way cute shirt Olivia" With that they turned and left the room.

After the girls were gone both Elliot and Olivia had just laughed. Both got out of bed and brushed their teeth. They dressed and made their way to the beach. When they got there Olivia had plopped down in a chair next to Rachel and elliot sat next to her. She layed down on her stomach and began to read. After a few minutes Rachel finally spoke," Hey dad can we rent some surfboards?"

"Yea sure there was a shop right down the way"

"Great!" Rachel said with a smile.

Everyone got up from their chairs and made their way toward the small shop. The girls were in front of Elliot and Olivia when Elliot whispered in her ear, " How many swimsuits did you pack?" he asked refering too the three different ones that she had worn so far.

She giggled and replied,"Elliot I'm a woman, besides the girls packed more than one why don't they get interrogated?"

"Well I don't notice theirs because I'm not checking them out, Oh by the way this one is my favorite." The swimsuit was black. It tied on the sides and the wayit contrasted with her tan skin made Elliot crazy.

"Well I'll keep that in mind" she said winking at him

They had reached the surf shop and rented four surf boards. They spent the rest of the day in the water surfing and swimming. When the sun went down they all went to the pool and swam. Later when they were all in their rooms Tiffany had called Tony and Rachel called all her friends. Elliot and Olivia had went to walk on the beach while the girls were on the phone.

---------------------------------------------

They were walking close to each other. Elliot had his arm draped over her shoulder and she had her had in he back pocket of his khaki shorts.They walked in silence enjoyng the views and the sounds of the ocean.They would exchange a kiss every now and again while they stopped to look at the ocean.While they were watching the water they had seen a pair of dolphins leap from the water. After seeing this Olivia gasped with amazement.

This caused Elliot to chuckle. He loved the fact that simple pleasures such as spotting a dolphin meant so much to her. She knew that she had probably neer been taken to the zoo as a child or to the aquarium and he wished that he could change that fact. He wanted to experience everything and he wanted to be right there with her when she did.

After hearing Elliot giggle she hit his arm," Shut up I've never seen a dolphin before."

"Well I'm glad I was here the first time that you did" he replied ignoring the spot where he hit her. He kissed the top of her head and began walking to the hotel. When they got there they checked on the girls. Once they knew that they were ok both decided to ge ready for bed. They settled into one bed needing each other. They both knew that tomorrow was their last day of vacation and that meant it was the end of this dreamlike time of forgetfullness and back to catching the bad guys. They both drifted off into a sleep wrapped in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------

I've had a lot of downtime to write but ...Yea I've got two huge school projects in the works so I don't know how much I can update ...Enjoy!


	7. Home Again

**Thanks for the reviews I finally got some free time in to write**

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning after everyone wke they were all at the beach.The girls were getting some last minute tanning in while Elliot had just returned from the resturaunt with frozen drinks for everyone.

"Whos thirsty?" he asked holding up the tray of drinks

"Thanks dad!" Rachel said grabbing two of the drinks handing one to Tiffany.

Olivia took one and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

While they were all sipping their drinks Rachel asked out of the blue," Hey dad what time is our flight?"

"Around five"

"Oh...can I spend the night at Tiffanys...we were talking about it and I wanted to see the guys when we get back and you know how they all live in her neighboorhood."

"Its up to her mom." he said knowing that the girls wanted to tell their friends about the trip. He also knew that it meant him and Olivia could spend some time together.

"We already called her ...you know just in case" she finished with a smile.

Olivia laughed at the fact that Rachel could call her dads actions. Eliot also laughed and said,"I should have called that one."

"I love you daddy," Rachel said in return kissing his forehead then running with Tiffany to the waves.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot Olivia turned to Elliot remembering that the girls had to make an ID,"El what about the station house they have to make an ID?" she asked looking at the girls who were now splashing in the water.

"We will take the as soon as we get back that way it will get done but when they see their friends their worry will be forgotten." he said quickly thinking of a plan.

Olivia nodded. She began to think about the girls and the attack and the fact that if the girls were not attacked if she and Elliot would have gotten together. Somehow an attack on two of the greatest people she knew gave everyone around them courage. The girls were so strong in dealing with this and she admired them.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck asking,"What ya thinkin about?"

She smiled at the fact that he knew her so well,"You" she said turning around and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Wow thats crazy I was thinking of you." he said with a smile

She laughed and wraped her arms around him while resting her head on his chest. After she did that he then layed back so his back was resting on the chair.After a few minutes of silence Olivia lifted her head to look at Elliots face and said," Do you think they caught them?"

He looked down at Olivia and felt bad that she was thinking about it so much, "Olivia baby you can't let it get to your head ...just stop thinking about it...but to answer your question yes I think they got the right guys."

"Sorry I just don't want to go back to the city and for them to have the wrong guys because then all that I'll want to do is stay with Rachel and never let her out of my sight" she said placing her head back in its previous position

"I trust the guys"

"Your right I've got nottin to worry about" she said. The only reply he offered was a kiss on the crown of her head.

Just as they finished their conversation the girls walked up. They were dripping wet as they reached for their towels. They dried off and Rachel sat on the chair next to Olivia and Elliot while Tiffany sat in the sand.

They were all silent until Elliot spoke," Girls I know this is the last thing you want to do today but when we get back to New York we need you girls to go down to the station to do a line-up, we think we got em"

Both girls nodded. Rachel was the first to speak," Dad are you going to be there?"

"I can't go in the room with you because they defence might think I was giving you hints but Fin will go with you."

"Ok" she said in a low voice that showed she was disappointed.

"Hey girls have you guys talked to your frinds today?,"Olivia asked trying to take their minds off of their attackers.It worked both of their faces lit up and they nodded their heads furiously.

"Oh yeah what time are you guys gonna see them?"

"Well my mom said they would be there when we got there , she know we have a lot to talk about" Tiffany smiled as she finished.

"Thats awesome...Hey baby what time is it?" first replying to Tiffany then Elliot.

"around 2:30" he said," Wow we better get packing"

They all headed up to their hotel rooms and packed their stuff. The then got into their rental car and headed for the airport preparing for the flight.

Once they were all settled on the flight they were seated just as they had been on their previous flight.While Elliot had gone to the bathroom Rachel quickly took his place and sat next to Olivia.Olivia smiled and Rachel spoke,"So you and my dad huh?"

Olivias smile widened and she shook her head.Rachel smiled but then asked,"You just started this right like you weren't hiding it from me before or anything?"

Olivia sat up from her previous slouching position" No baby why would you think I would hide something from you?"

"I don't know I guess I just expect that I mean my mom was never honest ...I dont even know why I asked" she said looking down

"Honey you asked because you were worried but I am not like your mom I never have and never will lie to you...I am not going to leave you like she did either ." Olivia said picking her head up by her chin.

"But what if something happens and you and dad break up?...which I hope never happens you guys are the epitomy of love"

"I f me and your dad don't work out I am not just going to walk away your gonna have to work pretty hard to get rid of me"

This brought a smile to Rachels lips as she wrapped her arms around Olivia engulfing her into a hug.Just as the hug broke Elliot was back. He smiled as Rachel passed him to get into her seat. After he sat down he leaned towards Liv,"What was that?"

Olivia smiled at his confusion and patted his knee replying,"That was your amazing daughter."

He just nodded and didn't ask anymore questions knowing she would tell him later. The rest of the flight was very uneventful. The girls fell asleep, Rachel against the window and Tiffany against Rachel. Olivia had stayed awake but was laying with her head across Elliots lap reading a book. He was stroking her hair and staring out the window until they landed.

------------------------------------------

Once they got back to New York the went straight to the station. When they walked in Olivia and Elliot held hands. As everyone saw this they all smiled. Everyone came to congratulate them including the captain who informed them that they needed to talk in his office later.

Rachel was the first to go into the small room. She stared throught the glass at the five men before her. She examined their features closely until she finally saw him, the man who attacked her .She was on the verge of tears when she said his number"Three" she said as she wlked out the door.

Tiffany was next. She stared through the glass but unlike Rachel she was already crying. She looked and studied the men.The final man she had found him,"Five " she said .

After the men were identified the girls met with Olivia an Elliot by their desks. Tiffany was hugging Olivia as she stroked her hair and Rachel was huggging her dad not crying but silent. They had stayed that way for several minutes until Fin and John came up to them.

"Hey girls you did a great job", Fin said

"Were we right was that them?" rachel asked sure she had chosen correct.

Fin simply nodded. Both girls let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

"Hey girls how about you guys talk with John and Fin while me and Liv go talk with captain." Elliot said placing his hand on the small of Olivias back and motioning her towards their captains office.

They knocked and when they heard their captain tell them to come in they walked in and took a seat. Captain smiled at the two and started to speak, " Ok I knew this day was coming now let me start out with one thing, I am very happy for the two of , now the second thing when you two get back Elliot your paired with John and Olivia your with Fin, I know its early to split you up but lets face it your inseperable already."

The two just smiled and shook their headsin agreement. They said their thank yous and left. Before they left the station Casey pulled Olivia aside.

"Olivia I can't believe you didn't call me the second it happend I want details"

Olivia laughed and said" I can't talk now I've got to take the girls to Tiffanys but call me around 9"

"Oh I can't belive this ! Yeah 9 o' clock on the dot"

They said their goodbyes and then they all left with the girls.

After the girls were dropped off Olivia and Elliot were at Elliots apartment.They were in Elliots room. Olivia was sitting up on the bed while Elliot unpacked.The Time was 8:58 but neither of them noticed. Elliot had just put his last clothes away when he jumped on the bed wrapping his arms around Olivia. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck giving a deep kiss. He layed over her and gently kissed her neck. She giggled in return because she had a ticklish spot.

He then looked at her a smiled,"Oh so your ticklsh?"

"Only on my neck" she said pulling him to her mouth for another kiss. The was interrrupted when Olivias cell phone rang.She looked at the phone realizing she had told Casey to call. Elliot was still kissing her jawline when she answered the phone

"Benson"

"Ok Its nine so spill" Casey said on the other line

"It happend on the plane" she said. Elliot hearing this knew exactly what she was talking about and decided t give her time to finish the conversation. He stopped kissing her and let her know he was going into the living room.

She nodded as Casey continued to question" Ok so how did it happen?"

"Well the girls were sleeping and he had held my hand on the car ride to the airport but it was wierd after that so he began to apologize and he started telling me he thought I had feelings for him, but I told him that I did and then he did the cutest thing he asked me if he could kiss me and who can refuse such an offer."she said smiling remembering the moment.

"God Liv its about time...So what did Rachel say?"

"Oh shes all for it"

"Thats is so wierd how things can change like that" Casey said

"What changed?" Liv asked slightly confused from her statement

"Well last week you were a loner and now you pretty much have a family I mean you arent married...yet"

"Haha we just started dating lets not even talk about that"

"Well Liv where are you I want to hang out?"

"Oh sorry Casey I'm at Elliots how about another time"

"Your at Elliots! Why didn't you tell me I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Casey if I didn't want to talk I wouldn't have answered"

"Alright well you get back to your boy I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Casey"

As soon as Olivia hung up she walked out to living room where Elliot was lying across the couch. She quietly walked over to him and laid down next to him wrapping her arms around his stomach. His kissed the top of her head as he flipped through channels.

"What did you get Rachel for Christmas?" Olivia asked remembering it was Christams eve the day after tomorrow

"Uh I got her a phone and well i have to pick one of the other things up tomorrow"

"What is it?"

"A puppy"

Olivia sat up and looked at his face. She smiled because she knew that Rachel had wanted one for two years but he had alsways refused," Are you serious?"

"Yea" he smiled

"Wow she is gonna be so excited what kind it is?"

"Its a mastiff "

"Wow thats big" she said lying back down

"Yea I know but she wanted it"

"Shes a great kid"

"Are you gonna tell me what happend between you two on the plane?"

Liv looked up at him and smiled remembering ," Well she asked me if we were hiding our relationship or if we just started dating then she said she expected me to lie like her mom I told her I would never lie and I would never leave.She even asked if something happend between us if I would stay and I would Elliot I won't leave never"

He nodded knowing it was the truth and replied,"I know but we are never going to be apart we may argue hell we may even want to leave but without you I am nothing"

She smiled at his comment and just snuggled closer to him. That night they fell asleep on the couch watching A Christmas Story together.

**There will be more on the trial next chapter this was kind of just a little filler I guess anyway please Review**


	8. Christmas

Thanks for your reviews they keep me going...literally...anyway heres the next installment and for some fix lol

-------------------------------------------

The next day they picked up the puppy knowing that Rachel wasn't expected back until the next morning. They figured they would surprise her with the puppy on Christmas Eve and then on Christmas give her the rest of the gifts. They had picked up all the essentials including a brush, a bowl, and a collar. They brought it to Elliots apartment where Elliot was sitting on the couch and Liv was playing with the puppy on the floor.

"Its cute Elliot"

"You think Rachel will like it?"

"She will love it" she said standing up, picking up the puppy, and sitting on the couch.

"I hope so "

Elliot placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They sat like that for a few minutes before Elliots phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Hey we got a court date," I was Fin.

"When?"

"The day after Christmas they are going to trial."

"Alright so both of them are going to need to testify?"

"Yes but its pretty much already won Casey said there is no way they are gonna get away with it."

"Alright man thanks," Elliot finished hanging up the phone. Olivia sat up and looked at him, her eyes questionable

"That was Fin they got a court date"

She shook her head."So when is it?"

"The day after Christmas"

"Well at least the bastards get to sit in a cell for Christmas "

"Yea I know"

"So when are you gonna tell em?" Olivia asked referring to the girls

"I don't know I guess 'll tell them tomorrow their strong they can handle it"

Olivia nodded knowing that the girls would be able to get through the trial as long as they had eachother.

The rest of the day El and Liv had gone to the park with the dog then came back to his place where they ate dinner and talked.After dinner Liv anounced that she was going back to her place to unpack and shower.Elliot kissed her cheek and told her goodbye.

When Liv ot to her apartment the first thing she did was unpack.Then she showered and got ready for bed.She had been laying in her bed for about ten minutes without sleep, all she wished was that Elliot was with her. She wondered when she became so dependent on him for sleep. Eventually her thoughts brought her to sleep.

Meanwhile Elliot had showered and gone to bed. He had no problem falling asleep to the thought of Olivia.He thought of the feeling of her touch , her smell and eventually drifted into a happy slumber.

The next day Olivia headed straight for Elliots after she got ready. She wanted to see the surprise on Rachels face when she got her puppy. Not long after Olivia got to his apartment Rachel was dropped off by Tiffanys mom.

When she walked through the door she was greeted by the puppy. She simply looked at Elliot and Olivia with a shocked looked.Elliot laughed and hugged her followed by Olivia. At this pint Rachel was on the verge of tears as she held the puppy.

"Whats his name?" Rachel asked.

"We thought we would leave that up to you." Elliot replied

"Hmmm I think he looks like a Hammy"

Olivia giggled and said"Why Hammy?"

"Because I am reading Hamlet and I don't know I guess it just works for him its short and cute much like him" Rachel replied with a smile.

"I love it "Olivia said

The rest of the day Rachel played with the puppy.She of course called Tiffany to tell her of her new family member and they talked for awhile even thought they just saw eachother. Elliot and Olivia were happy Rchel liked her puppy and Liv congratulated Elliot on his choice. That night Liv went back to her place promising to come over for Christmas tomorrow. After Liv was gone Rachel was in her room on her laptop when Elliot knocked on the door.Rachel told him it was fine to come in.

"So do you like the dog?"

"Its perfect, wow dad thanks" she said kissing his cheek

"Your welcome " he said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Rachel can I purpose an idea to you?" Elliot said

"Yea dad shoot "Rachel said with conusion written on her face.

"Ok, well how would you feel if I asked Liv to move in?"

"Are you serious? Wow that would rock! Have you already asked her? When are you gonna do it? Did she say yes?" Rachel said excited and talking fast.

"Calm down Rachel I haven't asked her yet I wanted to ask you first."

"Well dad when are you gonna do it?"

"Tomorrow" he said simply

"Wow talk about the best Christmas present a puppy is nice but Olivia moving in is so much better and its not even a gift,"Rachel said laughing

"So I am guessing you wouldn't mind"

"No way dad this is awsome"

"Hey Rachel I had forgot to tell you earlier but they set up a court date"

"Oh, when is it?"she asked quietly

"Well its the day after Christmas Both trials are that day so you guys will be together"

"Thats good...and dad I don't think I ever told you thanks for the trip we both had a lot of fun"

"Your welcome sweety you'd better be getting to bed"

"Ok dad"

The next morning Liv came over and They all ate breakfast together. Liv had noticed Rachel had been acting strange during breakfast but she just put it off as her being excited. They had all finished eating and they headed to the living room to open gifts.Liv brought the gifts she had bought from her apartment and passed them around. Once everyones were given out El and Liv watched as Rachel opened her gifts.

When she opened her new phone she jumped on her dad and hugged him. She continued opening her gifts multiple gift cards to Hollister AE and Abercrombie, she Love Spell perfume from Olivia along with a tanning pass. She thanked evryone then walked into her room and came out carrying two boxes. She handed one to Li and one to El and told them to open them.

When they opened them both were shocked at what they saw. She had given each of them a photo album full of pictures from the trip. There were pictures of Elliot and Olivia snuggled together and pictures of the three of them together. The albums were full of pictures and both were beautiful.Olivia was speechless and she hugged Rachel as she was on the verge of tears. Elliot kissed Rachels forhead thanking her for both of them.

It was now time for Elliot and Olivia to exchange gifts. Olivia was the first to open hers. It was a small box and when she tore the paper off she noticed it was from Tiffanys. When she opened the box she found a heart pendent necklace with the back engraved"Keeper Of My Heart".She now began to let her tears flow as she gave Elliot a kiss. He smiled after the kiss broke and said,"Thats not all that was in the box"

She then looked back to the smal box where she found a key. She picked it up and looked at him questionably.He smiled again and said,"I expect your stuff here by Friday knowing today was Wednesday"

She put her hand over her mouth and ran over to him engulfing him in a hug. She held on to him never wanting to let go. She then pulled back and looked straight into his eyes and said," I love you."

"I love you too" he said as he covered her lips with his.

Rachel simply smiled and began snapping more pictures. This got Olivias attention and she began to wipe the tears from her eyes as she laughed saying,"Well now you have to open yours, its not nearly as romantic though"

He ripped the paper off of the box and was shocked when he found two Knicks tickets and a jersey."Wow these are floor seats how did you get these?"

"A woman never reveals her secret"

He smiled and picked her up by the waist and kissing her. "Thank you" e said breaking the kiss.

"It was nothing I know how much you and Rachel love the Knicks"

"Your not going?"

"Absolutely but I have my own ticket at home."

He smiled and sat down on the couch pulling her to his lap. They all just sat and talked for what seemed like hours until someone knocked on the door. Not having buzzed anyone up Elliot figured it was one of his neighboors singing carols. But when he opened the door he was shocked to see Kathy his ex-wife who had ran off with one of her boyfriends three years ago.

"Kathy what are you doing here? No one let you up"

"Lucky for you the neighboors remember me." she said letting herself in.

As soon as she came in Rachel switched from the chair she ha been sitting in and moved on the couch next to Olivia. Kathy saw this and immediantly got a look of disgust on her face. She walked up to the couch and said"Hi Rachel sweety I've missed you so much."

Rachel without missing a beat replied,"Funny I haven't exactly felt the same"

"How dare you speak to me like that" Kathy said going after Rachel but being stopped by Olivia.

"Don't touch her" Liv said

"Ahh I see you didn't waste anytime moving in on my husband"

"Ex-husband maybe you forgot but you don't need both members for a divorce anymore Kathy"

"So now you have everything you ever wanted, my kid and my husband" Kathy said ignoring Livs previous statement.

"Kathy what did you think you could just leave for three years and come back and things would go back to normal" Elliot said

"I want you back baby" Kathy replied

"Not gonna happen , you left and now I don't want you back" he said sternly

"Fine I want my kid back"Kathy said

"Her name is Rachel"Olivia said

"I don't want to go with you" Rachel said

"You can't just come here and demand to take Rachel that is beyond crazy and if you even want to take it go ahead you know just as well as me that you havn'e got a shot in hell."

Kathy turned to leave while cursing under her breath. As soon as she was out the door Rachel broke into tears and ran to her room.Olivia had followed not far behind her and sat down next to her on the bed. Rachel without hesitating began to spill her heart out.

"For about two months after my mom left I used to wish she wouls come back and after that I even still secretly wanted only after you and dad started dating was when I started wishing she would never come back. I guess its true wishes never come true"

Olivia was stroking her hair as Rachel layed her head in her lap. She listened to her and then replied,"I don't think thats true I think there is a reason she came back everything happens for a reason you may not kno that reason yet but someday you will"

"You think so?"

"I do and as far as wishes I believe some wishes come true, I mean when I was a little girls and my mom would yell at me I always wished I had a different family and now I have you and your dad if that isn't a wish come true I don't know what it is"

Rachel had now stopped crying and sat up "I am glad you and dad are dating, you know he asked me if I wanted you to move in"

"And your ok with it?"

"Oh yea I am so happy just promise me something?"

"Anything"Olivia stated simply

"Don't forget about me, I know you and dad will want time to yourselves but I want to spend time with you guys too"

"Oh baby there is no way I could do that to you"

"Thats what I like to hear" Rachel said smiling and getting up from her bead.Olivia followed her as they made their way out to the living room where Elliot sat on the couch. He stood up and went over and hugged Rachel while apologizing to both girls.Both girs tried to convince him it wasn't his fault until he changed the subject.They all eventually decided to forget the previous encounter and they began to cook dinner together. Once they ate they all settled into the living room and watched a movie.That night Olivia stayed the night and they had made plans to move her stuff into Elliots after court tomorrow.

The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow but I hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to review


	9. Life

The next day everyone got ready for court and they went to meet Casey. She informed Rachel and Tiffany on what to expect when testifying. The girls prepared themselves and walked into the courtroom with linked hands.

Rachel was the first to testify. She was aked many questions and answered them all truthfully. The jury seemed to believe her and they were all confident that they were going to put these guys away. Tiffany was next and she was asked the same questions.

After both the girls had testified the jury was busy deciding the verdict. Out in the hallway of the courtroom Liv and El hugged the girls and told them what a good job. Both girls offered a weak smile and sat silently. The jury took about 45 minutes to reach a verdict. When everyone was seated the first jurer read the verdict.

The man who raped Tiffany got 20 years for assult and rape and the man who raped Rachel got 25 years for the same charges. The man who raped Rachel got 5 extra years because Rachel was the daughter of an officer. The girls let out a sigh after hearing this and they hugged eachother. Elliot hugged Rachel and mouthed the words Thank You to Casey. In return she smiled and nodded her head.

Later while everyone was at lunch celebrating the girls came back from the bathroom with excited faces. Rachel askke Elliot," Hey dad I know I was just over there but Tiffanys mom is gonna take us to the movies to celebrate can I go?"

"Are you staying the night?"

"I was going to, I mean I can still help you guys pack the stuff I just won't be there to help you upack your stuff, Sorry Liv" Rachel answered

"Its ok"Liv said

"I guess that would be fine but lets get out of here so we arent up all night moving" Elliot said getting up to pay the bill.

They headed over to Livs apartment and began to fill boxes with her belongings. She didn't have too many personal items so it wasn't too long before everything was packed. They first dropped Tiffany Rachel off atTiffanys then they headed over to Elliots.

They had been unpacking for about an hour finding the perfect spot for everything. They had gone through half the boxes when Elliot suggest they take a break.Olivia quickly agreed and they both sat on the couch next to eachother. Olivia rested her head on his chest and said,"I love you Elliot"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head replying"I love you too sweety"

She sat up looked at him then kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair and deepend the kiss. Within a few minutes both were breathing heavy and it had tuned into an all out makeout session. Liv then pulled back and they just stared into eachothers eyes then she smiled and raised her hands over head. He laughed and grabbed her shirt and pulled it over head taking in her appearence. Her lips where swollen her hair messy and she looked so beautiful. He kissed her hard on the mouth before lifting her up and bringing her into his bedroom. He sat her on the bed as she giggled.

She began to undo his belt as he kissed down her neck. She finally got in undone and then she began to work on his jeans. He suddenlt stopped her.

"Liv if you don't want to do this we don't have to I don't want you to feel like you have to"

She smiled and kissed him saying,"Elliot I told you I wanted this to be special, well what is more special than the day I move in"

He didn't say anything he just went back to kissing her neck. That night was the first night they made love and afterwards they curled up to eachother and Olivia fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck.

The next morning after they woke they began to finish unpacking every so often just looking at eachother and smiling. They had finished the rest of the unpacking in about an hour. Not too long later Rachel had gotten there and when she walked in Elliot and Olivia were giggling as he chased her across the house.

"Hey guys play nice" Rachel said

Not hearing her enter both were surprised,"Oh hey Rachel are you hungry your dad made pancakes,"Olivia said.

"No I ate over at Tiffanys"she replied

Olivia nodded and went back to her spot next to Elliot. They both were glowing today and it was obvious to everyone around them especially Rachel. Rachel was watching them closely and she finally said,"What happend last night? ...No nevermind I don't think I want to know just please tell me the couch is sterile"

Both El and Livs jaws dropped and they didn't say anything. This caused Rachel to laugh and say,"What I am 15 I know what sex is."

"Are you having sex?" Elliot said switching into dad mode

"No dad, just because I know what it is doesn't mean I am having it."

"But would you tell me if you were?"he said

"Yes dad when I am old enough to make that decision I will let you know but trust me I don't think it will be too awful soon"

"God I don't know how I got so lucky but I don't think I could ask for a better daughter" he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So Liv why was dad chasing you?"

She laughed and said," Oh well I figured out your dad has a ticklish spot and he felt he had to tickle me"

"Yep its on his knees" Rachel said while smiling

"So you knew and you never told me before" Olivia said

"He made me promise" Rachel said

"Ahhh I see"

The rest of the day the spent at home . That night while they were all eating someone knocked on the door. This time Olivia answered it.

"What do you not have your own house," Kathy said seeing it was Olivia who opened the door.

"I live here Kathy" She said smugly.

"Well I am not here for you I am here for the kid"

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that she is staying here"

"Who the hell do you think you are she is ine I can take her if I want to"Kathy said trying to push past Olivia.At this point both Elliot and Rachel were watching the altercation from the doorway. When Olivia stopped her from entering the apartment Kathy tried to swing at Olivia but she quickly blocked then threw a punch at Kathys mouth. After being punched Kathy turned and left wiping blood from her mouth.When Olivia turned around she saw the shocked look on Elliots face and the smile on Rachels.

She shrugged her shoulders and said,"What she threw the first punch"

Rachel laughed and hugged her while Elliot said,"Damn I knew you were tough but damn youv'e got one hell of a right hook"

She laughed as they all went back to eating.

Later that night when they were getting ready for bed Olivia was putting lotin on her legs as she said,"Do you think she is gonna come back this time?"

Elliot laughed,"There is no way in hell she is gonna come back unless she wants a round two"

Olivia laughed and snuggled up next to him. It was silent or awhile before Olivia spoke up,"You were wrong you know"

"What do you meanLiv?"

"You said life never gets any easier, and you were wrong it doesn but you just have to find the right person to help you through it" she said.

He smiled and asked,"And you think you've found the right person?"

"I found the right people, you and Rachel are wonderfule I don't know where I'd be without you guys" she said snuggling even closer to him than she was.

"Liv you'll never have to worry about life without us"He said

"And thats what makes life so much easier"

And they live happy ever after

I hope you like it I just felt like this was a good place to end

Let me know what you thought!!!!!


End file.
